HotBands
by fullm00n99
Summary: Me and friends Lauren and Angelica meet people from GC, Trapt, Panic! At The Disco, and Fall Out Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Hey this is my new story, Hot…Bands. I'm the author of Beach Trip…duh. Yeah and just for the record I do not own any of the bands listed in this story. The exception is Caught In Between. That's what me and Lauren's band might be called. We haven't started it, 'cause well we can't play our guitars yet. But I'm still going to talk about it. Hope you enjoy!**

**_Hot…Bands_**

**_Chapter one------Introduction On Ourselves_**

Yo! What's up? This is Caity the author! Let's get the introduction started! This includes my best friends Lauren and Angelica. This part is all based on a true story, just the little introduction, of course. We're all in the ninth grade…

We'll start off with me. My name is Caity. I am 14 years old. The most important things in my life are my friends and family, music (rock of course), and anime. My life goal is to start a band with Lauren. Our plan is to have us two as the guitarists, have a drummer and a bassist, and then have a male singer. We'll have auditions for that in a few years. We all live in USA, in the state of Virginia. I was born and raised here. My favorite band is Good Charlotte and they are the ones who made me start liking rock. Then it's Trapt, they made me stop liking any other kind of music. My third favorite band is Panic! At The Disco, they mad me like classical music a bit. Fourth is Fall Out Boy. I can't really name the order of the rest of the bands. My least favorite bands are Blink 182, Bowling For Soup (they're gay, no offense), and Green Day (they're ok, it's just everywhere you look somebody has something Green Day!). My favorite colors are blue, black, and red. I wouldn't describe myself as a Goth (defiantly not!) or punk (maybe a bit…), I'm just plain old Caity. I love to wear black, sweatbands, bands tees, and hoodies. Anyone ever seen Pete Wentz getting punk'd? I want that sexy hoodie (it's the Panic! At The Disco one)! I am very trusted by my mother and step-father. Good thing too, otherwise they might think I spend all my time doing drugs or something! I think that's it for me.

Lauren has been my best friend for four years. She got me into Good Charlotte when I was in the 7th grade and she has liked them ever since 6th grade. She loves rock. Her three favorite bands are Good Charlotte, Senses Fail, and Hythorn Heights. She loves GC just as much as me. She freaking loves Benji. If she could she would probably marry him. She is very funny and makes me feel better without knowing it. We have lots of fun together and a lot of old memories that we could tell you and you would laugh at them all. We both have brown hair, but we have a blonde personality (no offense to any blondes out there…). She wears the same thing I do, but she has WAY more band tees than me, hoodies, too.

Angelica isn't exactly the rock lover in this little group of mine. She is more into hip hop and stuff like that. She likes rock, but not like Lauren and me. Angelica (we're going to call her Angel from now on) is the one who could get depressed pretty easily. I can to though. Angel is the Hispanic who doesn't know Spanish. Me and Lauren are in Spanish 2, Angel is in Spanish 1. Angel and I are the ones who go to school together. I actually moved in the 8th grade. Me and Angel have been best friends for a year. We have a few memories, too. Some are pretty funny. Like the time we got our feet stuck in the mud (that happened to me a few years ago with my old best friend Cortney). She loves anime, too. She obbessed Hiei from Yuyu Hakusho.

Well now I'll tell you how I met these fine people. First, I met Lauren when I was in 6th grade. The school picked our electives and we had to rotate every 6 weeks. The first one I had was Teen Living. Lauren had that to, but in a different class period. One day we made biscuits! They were good. Well, Lauren was in all of my classes and we were at social Studies and we were sitting next to each other. I had the biscuits on the floor next to my books. Lauren saw them and said, "Hey are those your biscuits?" And that is the question that started this friendship.

Me and Angel live in the same neighborhood. So we rode the same bus. One day I let this dude read on of my Dragonball Z mangas. Angel was sitting behind me and she asked what other animes I liked. I told her. But I didn't say the one she wanted to hear (Yuyu Hakusho). But later on we had to change buses, Angel still rode my bus. For awhile I sat by myself and then Angel asked me to sit with her. She said I was very quiet. But she kept on talking to me, being patient. Then, after awhile we just talked all the time.

Lauren and Angel just met because I would three way them and stuff. They met in person only like a month ago.

Another one of my friends that will make an appearance is Olivia. She LOVES Fall Out Boy and Pete. And Johnny, he likes P!ATD but hates FOB. Steven hates rock, but that doesn't stop me from loving him. He might not be in this thing. He might though. 'Cause I love him like that. Oh and if you have read Beach Trip, then he's the dude I stopped and talked about in the middle of chapter 5. Ha-ha. So if you read this ('cause I made you, most likely…) then I love you Steven! He-he.

Well this is it for the introduction. This part of the story is true! The rest is just made up. Some stuff might be true, but when we meet the bands and everything, then that's not true. I wish, though. I just want to say this again…I love you Steven! It feels good just yelling in out on the computer. Well Chapter 2 should be a bit longer than this. This was just the introduction. Bye-bye!

_**Caity**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I decided to change the way I write this story. Before we were going to go to the concerts and meet them, but I've decided to make it different. I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own any of these bands.**

**------------------------------ CAHPTER 2: Meeting Sexy Man! ----------------------------------------------------**

I was walking home when this all happened. I was walking home from Angel's house. I was looking at a picture of Brendon Urie. He was so hot. I had a lot of pictures of him. I wanted to go home and watch music videos. This was one of my new hobbies. Another new one was watching Brendon. Good Charlotte may be my favorite band ever, but Brendon is my top man. It used to be Ryan. I guess I could say he still is, but Brendon is just too sexy. You know what I mean?

I was crossed the street without looking both ways. I really should stop doing that, I know that one of these days I'm going to get hit by a car; a moving car, not a parked one. I was at the end of the street when I saw these two men standing there.

"Hey!" One of them said. I started walking faster. I didn't want to have that kind of Twilight moment. (Read the book to understand!)

"Hey wait up." I was only about half a block form my house. I could run and probably get there without being raped by these men.

"I said wait!" One of them grabbed me. I looked. They were both wearing hats and sunglasses. They were wearing jeans and one of the men had a green shirt on. The other, the one who held on to my arm and who was yelling at me, was wearing a red shirt with a black hoodie over it. Their hats were black and so were their sunglasses.

"Please wait." The man with the green shirt said.

I stopped struggling to get free. The guy with hoodie let go of me.

I had been listening to my iPod, but I decided I should turn it off, so I could hear what these rappers had to say.

"What's up?" I said.

"We aren't going to kidnap you if that's what you're thinking." said the man with the hoodie.

"Ok, well I think you guys are trying to rape me then."

The man with the green shirt laughed. "No, we don't rape people."

"Sure you don't Michael Jackson wannabes."

"Yeah right." The man with the hoodie said to me.

"Fine then what's up?" I said again.

"Our transportation broke down." The green-shirt man said.

"Transportation? Sorry I can't drive just yet. Come back in about two years, and then maybe we'll work something out."

"No, no, no, you don't get it." The hoodie-man said.

"Yeah, do you live by here?"

I pointed down the street. "Yeah I just have to cross the street again and walk down it, then I'll be home."

They nodded. Then the hoodie-man spotted my picture.

"Who's that?" He asked me.

"That's Brendon Urie, duh."

"Sorry." He said. "So you like him, huh?"

"No, I'm just carrying this picture around for my health."

"Looking at an attractive young man like that should be for your health."

"Whoops you caught me."

The green-shirt man was laughing at us.

"So Panic! At The Disco." The hoodie-man continued. "Are they your favorite band?" By this time I had started walking again, but they just kept on following me.

"No," I answered, "they're my third favorite."

"Such a shame."

"Right." I said.

"So is anybody home?" The hoodie-man asked me.

"My step-dad is."

"Step-dad…?"

"Yep. Hey how old are you guys anyway?"

"20 and 21." The hoodie-man pointed to himself when he said 21.

"I see."

We finally got to my house. I walked to the door.

"Is this your house?" Hoodie-man asked.

"No, I just like going to random people's houses."

"You certainly are a sarcastic bitch aren't you?"

"Excuse me? Do you want my help?"

Hoodie-man rolled his eyes.

I opened the door.

"Xavier?" I said as I walked in.

Xavier (my step-dad) walked in. I closed he door as the Michael Jackson wannabes walked in.

"Hey Caity. Who are they?" He said seriously.

"Their _transportation _broke down." I emphasized ob transportation.

"It did!" Hoodie-man yelled.

"Come in." Xavier said.

We walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and turned the radio on. My P!ATD CD started playing. I turned to number 2, skipping the Introduction. As Brendon started singing the hoodie-man sang to the words. He was really good, he even sounded a lot like Brendon!

"Wow, you're pretty good." I said.

"Ha! Good? I'm great!"

Green-shirt man laughed at him. I then noticed they hadn't taken off their hats or sunglasses.

"You know, you can take those off." I said to them.

They looked at each other and slowly started taking off the hats and sunglasses. When they had taken them off, I was shocked to see what I saw.

I wanted to scream, but I was also afraid to. I could've been mistaken, but I was hoping I wasn't.

"Hi," The hoodie-man said, "My name is Brendon Urie, and this is Ryan Ross."

Nope, I wasn't mistaken. Xavier looked behind him. He laughed.

"Oh my god! Caity look it's your men!" All I could do was stare. I had been a sarcastic bitch to Brendon! I called them rappers and Michael Jackson wannabes! And they were really here In my house, in my kitchen! They even started laughing!

Brendon came over to me and put his arms around me. He shook as he laughed. This was a dream come true right here. Ryan walked over and took my arm. They really wasn't enough room for him to join the hug. I started shaking my head. I wondered if this is what it felt like being punk'd, being humiliated. How did I not recognize that sexy laugh of Brendon's?

"I bet you feel stupid." Xavier said.

"No, you think?" I said.

"So still think I'm just a pretty good singer?" He asked me.

"Shut up!" I said to him. Ryan laughed at us. Brendon bent over and put his face by mine. My heart started beating rapidly. He laughed. His breath was warm and smelled beautiful.

"I guess we could say that we punk'd you, in some way." I shook my head and chuckled. He kissed my cheek and got up. I could feel all the heat rushing up to my face. Ryan laughed.

"So do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Xavier asked.

"Of course!" Brendon said. Ryan nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you liked it. Yea I wish this really happened to me. I know this is supposed to have Lauren and Angel in it, too, but they'll meet them soon. If you're wondering where Spenser and Jon are, there at a different neighborhood looking for people, too. I'll get to that in the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**---Caity**


End file.
